Cinta Sempurna
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: "Tidak ada orangtua yang sempurna, tapi setiap orangtua pasti mencintai dengan sempurna..."


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><em>Tidak ada orangtua yang sempurna, tapi setiap orangtua pasti mencintai dengan sempurna...<em>

Ayah, Ibu, apa kabar? Aku yakin kalian berdua pasti baik-baik saja di alam sana. Tertidur damai dan beristirahat dengan tenang di samping Tuhan Sang Maha Pencipta.

Tidur tenang yang akhirnya bisa kalian dapatkan setelah bertahun-tahun terbangun dalam gelimang kehampaan...

Ayah, Ibu, apa kalian tahu tanggal dan hari apa sekarang? Aku yakin, meski raga sudah tiada, ruh kalian masih mengingat dengan jelas momen bersejarah yang terjadi setiap kali bumi memasuki akhir bulan ketujuh.

Ya, benar sekali, Ayah, Ibu. Sekarang kalender penanggalan matahari telah sampai di tanggal tiga puluh Juli. Hari kelahiran sekaligus tanggal peringatan ulang tahunku...

Neville Longbottom.

Satu-satunya putra tercinta yang kalian hadirkan ke dunia...

Ayah, Ibu, apa kalian tahu kalau dulu, setiap kali tanggal tiga puluh Juli tiba, tak ada gejolak emosi lain yang aku rasakan selain mendung murung yang menggantung? Kesedihan bercampur kebencian yang seakan-akan tak akan pernah berujung?

Yah, bagaimana aku tidak bermuram durja jika di saat-saat bersejarah itu kalian tak ada di sampingku? Tidak ada untuk memberi selamat, mencium dan mendekapku erat-erat?

Bagaimana aku tak gundah gulana jika di tanggal historis itu kalian lebih mengutamakan tugas negara dibandingkan diriku? Lebih memilih mengejar karier sebagai pemburu penyihir hitam terlatih ketimbang mendampingi diriku? Putra tunggal sekaligus darah daging kalian sendiri?

Meski Nenek Augusta Longbottom selalu berusaha membuat hari dan hatiku ceria dengan menyelenggarakan pesta ulang tahun meriah, aku tetap merasa kesepian.

Meski setiap waktu berganti hari ulang tahunku selalu ditandai dengan perayaan besar yang dihadiri sanak saudara dan kerabat terdekat, aku tetap merasa terasing dan terabaikan.

Terabaikan dan tak diinginkan...

Ayah, Ibu, apa kalian tahu kalau ombak kesedihan yang menampar jiwa membuatku tak pernah luput berdoa? Berbisik memohon setiap kali meniup api lilin yang berjajar rapi di kue ulang tahun? Dengan tekun dan penuh perhatian meminta hadiah terindah yang benar-benar sangat aku harapkan?

Oh, tak seperti anak-anak darah murni lain, aku tidak butuh kado mewah dan mahal. Aku tidak menginginkan bingkisan dan tanda mata berupa jam saku emas, sapu balap modern berteknologi mutakhir atau kuda Abraxan besar bersayap.

Satu-satunya hadiah terbaik yang aku harapkan hanyalah cinta kasih tulus kalian. Perhatian, kasih sayang dan pengakuan bahwa aku adalah anak yang sangat kalian inginkan.

Satu-satunya yang aku dambakan hanyalah kehadiran kalian. Orangtua yang hanya bisa aku kenal melalui lembaran-lembaran cerita dan sehelai foto usang hitam putih yang mulai melapuk dan memudar.

Ayah, Ibu, apa kalian tahu bahwa impian untuk menatap wajah bahagia kalian secara nyata, langsung dengan mata kepala sendiri, membuatku tak pernah letih berharap?

Tak pernah berhenti berdoa dan memohon kepada Tuhan agar kalian mau berbaik hati meluangkan waktu untuk pulang ke rumah dan bertemu muka denganku? Bertemu dengan putra tunggal yang telah kalian tinggalkan sejak usia enam belas bulan?

Ayah, Ibu, apa kalian tahu kalau permohonan, asa dan doa yang tak pernah terkabulkan itu membuatku sempat membenci kalian? Dengan kejam menuduh kalian tak ubahnya orangtua durhaka yang abai dan lalai dalam mengurus titipan Tuhan?

Memangnya, sesibuk apa sih pekerjaan kalian sampai-sampai tak memiliki waktu luang untuk sesekali berada di sampingku? Untuk memeluk, mengecup dan mendongengkanku sebelum tidur?

Memangnya, sepenting apa sih amanat yang diemban sampai-sampai kalian tega melupakan diriku? Tega mengabaikan satu-satunya keturunan yang kalian miliki hanya demi menggeluti dan mengakrabi dunia pekerjaan yang penuh darah dan kutukan?

Oh, tak bisakah kalian bersikap seperti orangtua penyihir lain yang selalu ada untuk buah hati mereka? Tak bisakah kalian bertingkah seperti orangtua lain yang meski sibuk luar biasa tetap bisa menemani putra-putrinya bermain lempar tangkap bola atau berlatih ilmu sihir bersama-sama?

"Enam belas bulan setelah kau lahir, orangtuamu terbang ke Albania, Neville. Mereka tidak bisa pulang sebab ditugaskan untuk menggulung sisa-sisa pendukung Kau-Tahu-Betul-Dia-Itu-Siapa," itulah jawaban membosankan yang selalu disodorkan Nenek Augusta setiap kali aku memprotes lemah, menggugat ketidakhadiran kalian di masa-masa emas pertumbuhan.

"Tapi, Nek-"

"Jangan banyak mengeluh, Neville. Kau seharusnya bangga memiliki orangtua seperti Frank dan Alice Longbottom. Pasangan Auror paling hebat dan paling pemberani yang pernah dikenal masyarakat," Nenek Augusta berkuak panjang lebar, dengan berbunga-bunga mengisahkan kisah heroik dan petualangan tangguh yang kalian jalani selama ini.

Dongeng patriotik yang tetap tak mampu melunturkan kebekuan dalam kalbu...

Ayah, Ibu, apa kalian tahu kalau bagi kuping kecilku yang labil dan bingung semua keterangan bombastis Nenek Augusta tak ubahnya gemuruh tak bermakna di telinga?

Ya, meski berulang kali Nenek Augusta menasihati tajam serta menekankan aku untuk bangga dan hormat pada kalian, aku tetap tak bisa mengagumi dan memuliakan kalian sepenuhnya.

Bagaimana aku bisa berbangga hati memiliki orangtua yang lebih memilih ambisi pribadi ketimbang anak sendiri?

Bagaimana aku bisa mencintai seorang ayah yang menolak mendidik dan membimbing putra tunggalnya? Anak yang mewarisi rupa, darah dan dagingnya?

Bagaimana aku bisa menyayangi seorang ibu yang enggan menyusui buah hatinya sendiri? Buah hati yang bergelung di dalam rahim hangatnya selama sembilan bulan?

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memuja dan menghargai kalian? Orangtua yang dengan mudahnya melepas dan mencampakkan diriku dari kenyamanan buaian dan kehangatan dekapan?

Ibu, apa kau tahu kalau terkadang saat terjaga tiba-tiba di gelap malam, aku sering membanding-bandingkan dirimu dengan bunda-bunda yang lain?

Dengan ibu kandung Draco Malfoy misalnya...

Ibu, apa kau tahu kalau Narcissa Malfoy yang terkenal dingin dan penuh perhitungan rela bersusah-payah menyusui putra tunggalnya selama dua tahun penuh?

Apa kau tahu kalau Narcissa Malfoy yang congkak dan pantang hidup susah itu tak pernah bosan untuk memeluk dan menciumi anaknya? Tak pernah lupa untuk mendongengkan dan membacakan cerita sebelum tidur malam?

Tak heran jika ikatan cinta kasih di antara mereka begitu kuat dan kokoh. Tak heran jika Draco Malfoy sangat menjunjung dan mengagungkan ibunya. Seorang wanita yang rela berbagi cinta dengan dirinya.

Lalu, mengapa kau tak bisa berbuat serupa, Ibu? Mengapa kau dengan entengnya membuangku ke pangkuan Nenek Augusta? Seorang wanita tua galak dan tiran yang mengasuhku dengan sistem pendidikan kuno, ortodoks dan terbelakang?

Pola asuh diktator dan ketinggalan zaman yang membuatku tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi bocah gendut penggugup? Anak laki-laki cengeng, kuper dan introver yang tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain betapa kejinya kalian karena telah menyingkirkan dan menjauhkan diriku dari surga kehangatan keluarga?

Ayah, Ibu, apa kalian tahu kalau pada akhirnya Nenek Augusta lambat laun mengetahui kekecewaan pahit yang aku simpan untuk kalian? Ketidaksukaan pedih yang semakin mengeras seiring dengan pertambahan usia?

Tak ingin aku terus berkubang dalam kebencian salah kaprah, tak ingin aku terus mendurhakai orangtua sendiri, wanita renta yang terobsesi pada tas tangan merah menyala dan topi tua bertabur bulu burung unta itu membuka semua kebohongan putih yang melingkupi kehidupan kalian.

Tragedi berdarah-darah yang membuat kalian harus mendekam seumur hidup di Rumah Sakit Sihir Saint Mungo, London.

Bukan di Albania seperti yang diaku-aku selama ini...

"Sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, ayah dan ibumu mendiami bangsal Janus Thickey," Nenek Augusta menangis pelan penuh emosi, suara lirihnya mengencang parau saat menyebutkan nama sal yang khusus disediakan untuk menampung pasien dengan cedera dan luka-luka permanen akibat mantra.

"Rumah Sakit Saint Mungo? Mengapa mereka tinggal di sana?" aku mengerjap kaget, bagian belakang otakku berpikir lambat-lambat membayangkan sanatorium khusus penyihir yang terletak di balik toko swalayan serba ada Purge & Dowse, Ltd. Pusat kesehatan berbau obat herbal yang kabarnya sering didatangi pasien-pasien aneh dengan beraneka ragam penyakit menjijikkan.

"Ayah dan ibumu disiksa sampai terganggu jiwanya karena dianggap mengetahui keberadaan Kau-Tahu-Siapa yang lenyap tak berbekas usai penyerangan di desa Godric's Hollow," Nenek Augusta berbisik tertahan, genangan air mata laksana kolam air asin tercetak jelas di tulang wajah lelahnya yang dipenuhi kerutan-kerutan dalam.

"Gangguan jiwa? Maksud nenek, mereka gila?" aku menelan ludah panik, dengan gemetar membayangkan orang maniak sinting yang sering aku lihat di sudut jalan kota yang berdebu.

Kotor, bau dan tak berbaju...

"Mereka hanya hilang ingatan, Neville. Meski mengalami ketidakmampuan mental secara permanen, mereka tidak terganggu dan berbahaya seperti yang kau bayangkan," Nenek Augusta mendelik tajam, jelas-jelas terlihat tidak senang dengan ekspresi horor yang aku tampilkan.

"Tapi, Nek-"

"Kalau kau tak percaya, besok kita akan mengunjungi orangtuamu di Rumah Sakit Saint Mungo. Toh, pada akhirnya kalian harus saling mengenal," Nenek Augusta berkata dengan suara tegas sekeras baja. Intonasi nada penuh martabat yang menyatakan akhir dari pembicaraan rawan di antara kami berdua.

Tersedak lemah, aku hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. Ya, jika Nenek Augusta sudah memutuskan sesuatu, maka tak ada manusia hidup satu pun, baik waras maupun tidak yang bisa menentangnya.

Jadi, begitulah, Ayah, Ibu. Meski kegelisahan dan kecemasan melumat mentah-mentah, aku terpaksa pergi. Kendati ketakutan dan kengerian menelan hidup-hidup, aku terpaksa menguatkan diri.

Menguatkan diri mendatangi kalian yang terpasung seperti anjing kebiri...

Ayah, Ibu, apa kalian masih ingat perjumpaan pertama kita? Pertemuan perdana yang kaku, canggung dan penuh dengan keheningan intens yang mendalam serta menyakitkan? Ketegangan mengejutkan yang mencekat aliran napas dan membakar rongga perut?

"Frank, Alice. Lihat, siapa yang datang membesuk kalian," Nenek Augusta menyibak tirai kain linen yang membungkus tempat tidur, memperlihatkan dua sosok ringkih yang terbujur setengah hidup.

Usai meletakkan satu dos Permen Karet Tiup Drobble (kudapan manis yang katanya merupakan camilan favorit kalian), Nenek Augusta membungkuk sedikit, dengan halus mengucapkan jati diriku di dekat lubang telinga kalian yang sepucat kelopak bunga di musim gugur.

"Ini, Neville. Putra tunggal kalian."

Menatap terkejut dengan jantung mengerut, aku hanya bisa bergetar gelisah saat kalian mematung diam tak bergerak, sehening dan sebisu patung porselen Apollo, Dewa Penyembuh dalam mitologi Yunani yang terpasang beku di atas ambalan lemari kayu.

Meski Nenek Augusta berulang kali mengulang kata, dengan lembut dan perlahan membujuk kalian untuk menatap diriku yang berdiri membatu di ambang pintu, tak sekalipun manik keruh dan berkabut kalian bergerak ingin tahu.

Kendati bibir tipis Nenek Augusta mematri senyum membujuk, terus-menerus merayu kalian untuk berpaling muka, tak sedetik pun wajah tirus kalian yang sepucat kapur bergerak-gerak senang melihat kehadiranku.

Satu-satunya buah hati yang tak pernah kalian asuh sejak satu dekade silam...

Ayah, Ibu, apa kalian tahu kalau saat itu aku tak bisa menerima kondisi riil kalian? Kenyataan telak yang membuat hati kanak-kanakku luluh-lantak? Fakta menggentarkan yang membuatku disekap keinginan untuk terbang menghilang detik itu juga? Melesat berlari tanpa ampun seperti kelinci yang dikejar-kejar raja rubah?

Oh ya, kalian memang tidak kotor dan bau seperti yang aku takutkan selama ini, tapi tetap saja kalian berbeda. Kalian juga tidak tertawa-tawa histeris tanpa henti atau menangis meratap-ratap seperti orang maniak, tapi tetap saja kalian berbeda.

Berbeda dari sosok orangtua sempurna yang melambai-lambai riang dari atas permukaan foto hitam putih sederhana...

Memandangi beberapa saat wajah kurus bertulang kalian yang dibingkai tirai rambut tipis yang meranggas, aku menangis sesenggukan dalam diam. Meratapi terbukanya tabir kebenaran yang menghancurkan segala yang aku impikan.

Kini, setelah selubung fakta terbuka, tak ada lagi pasangan Auror mandiri dan berdaya dengan pandangan awas setajam elang. Pemburu penyihir hitam tangguh, inventif dan berkelas yang rela menempatkan misi negara di atas segala-galanya.

Kini, setelah layar kebenaran terungkap, tak ada lagi orangtua dengan wajah bulat bahagia dan senyuman semanis gula.

Yang tersisa untukku sekarang hanyalah ayah dan ibu yang gila.

Gila dan tak bisa bicara...

Ayah, Ibu, apa kalian tahu kalau kebenaran meski terdengar indah tetap menyimpan sedikit sisi menyakitkan? Sisi menyakitkan yang tak bisa dicerna bocah minder seperti diriku?

Ayah, Ibu, apa kalian tahu kalau kebenaran tentang keberadaan kalian membuatku kian rendah diri? Kian senang menyendiri dan enggan berbagi rasa? Enggan bertukar cerita pribadi dengan teman-temanku di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts?

Ayah, Ibu, apa kalian tahu kalau selama menimba ilmu di daratan Skotlandia, tak sekalipun aku menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa aku masih memiliki orangtua? Orangtua lengkap yang masih hidup dan bernapas di suatu tempat?

Ayah, Ibu, apa kalian tahu kalau selama bersekolah di Hogwarts aku kerap bertingkah layaknya bocah yatim piatu yang malang dan pendiam? Remaja kecil tak berayah dan beribu yang tak mampu berpikir dan berdiri di atas kaki sendiri?

Ayah, Ibu, apa kalian tahu kalau kebodohan memalukan yang aku lakukan untungnya tak berlangsung lama? Apa kalian tahu kalau tepat di tahun keempat aku mulai menyelam dan tenggelam dalam renungan? Pelan tapi pasti mulai berani mengakui kalian sebagai orangtua asli yang sejati?

Ayah, Ibu, apa kalian tahu kalau orang yang berjasa mengubah sudut pandang picik dan sempitku tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Profesor Albus Dumbledore? Kepala Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts sekaligus pemimpin utama kalian di organisasi rahasia Orde Phoenix? Laskar sihir penentang Lord Voldemort yang kalian bela mati-matian dengan taruhan nyawa?

Ayah, Ibu, apa kalian tahu kalau sampai sekarang pun aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas momen-momen runtuhnya benteng malu yang membayang di kalbu? Tembok rendah diri penuh kepalsuan yang hancur seiring dengan petuah bijak yang diberikan?

Kala itu, aku yang baru saja bertengkar hebat dengan Ronald Bilius Weasley; salah satu teman sekamarku di Menara Gryffindor melarikan diri ke pinggiran Danau Hitam.

Setibanya di tubir perairan dalam berarus tenang yang dihuni cumi-cumi raksasa, aku melampiaskan kekesalan dengan berpura-pura berkonsentrasi membaca literatur _Tanaman Air Gaib Laut Tengah_.

Sayangnya, seperti mata yang berkelana hampa ke sepenjuru halaman, benak dan otakku juga berpetualang dan mengembara. Berpusar-pusar memikirkan kembali keributan mengejutkan yang terjadi di Ruang Rekreasi. Kericuhan menghebohkan yang dipicu oleh sikap idiot Ron yang kelewatan.

Sore itu, tak lama setelah dirinya didatangi burung hantu besar kuning kecokelatan yang membawa paket berukuran raksasa, Ron langsung berkibar ribut. Meledak marah-marah, bocah tanggung jangkung berambut semerah inti api murni itu mengata-ngatai bingkisan ulang tahun yang diberikan orangtuanya

"Lagi-lagi sweter norak! Lagi-lagi pai panggang jamuran! Celana Merlin! Aku benar-benar benci punya orangtua miskin!" Ron membanting baju hangat merah marun bermotif bola emas Golden Snitch ke pinggir perapian. Kuatnya lemparan tangan kosong itu nyaris membuat hadiah berharga tersebut terpanggang abu merah yang berpendar-pendar di antara jeruji tungku besi.

Ayah, Ibu, apa kalian tahu kalau omongan tak tahu diuntung Ron membuatku tersulut? Meletup-letup seperti lidah api yang membakar kayu kering? Melonjak berdiri, nyaris menggulingkan esai Herbologi yang menumpuk gila-gilaan, aku memaki-maki Ron sampai sepasang telinga caplang-nya mengembang jengah.

Oh, tak tahukah Ron kalau sebenarnya dirinya sangat beruntung? Seandainya saja manusia bisa bertukar tempat, seandainya saja manusia bisa mengganti takdir semudah meniup gelembung sabun, aku pasti dengan sukarela berganti diri.

Tak sadarkah Ron kalau tinggal di rumah petak kumuh seperti The Burrow jauh lebih baik ketimbang pulang pergi mengunjungi Rumah Sakit Saint Mungo selama liburan musim panas? Membesuk dan menjenguk orangtua yang hanya bisa menatap bodoh tanpa bersuara?

Tak tahukah Ron kalau dirinya mujur dan beruntung memiliki ibu seperti Molly Weasley? Seorang ibu berotak normal yang bisa memasak, merajut sweter dan syal kain wol?

"Berhentilah membandingkan diri dengan orang lain, Mr Longbottom," suara ramah Profesor Dumbledore yang mendadak muncul entah dari mana memotong sejuta macam andai-andai yang berkejaran ke sana ke mari.

Mencengkeram pinggiran buku _Tanaman Air Gaib Laut Tengah_ sampai kebas, aku tergagap rikuh saat penyihir agung dan mengesankan yang masih sehat bersemangat di usia sepuh itu beringsut mendekat.

Demi pipi kempot Merlin, mungkinkah kekesalan tak tertahankan membuatku tanpa sadar berteriak keras-keras? Memuntahkan semua ketidakadilan yang diberikan Tuhan dengan suara yang bisa terdengar ke mana-mana?

"Err, aku tidak-" aku berbisik serak, mencoba berbohong lirih sebelum tersentak diam saat manik biru bening Profesor Dumbledore yang berkilat seperti lautan bercahaya menatap penuh pengertian.

"Setiap manusia punya garis rezeki dan kehidupan masing-masing, Mr Longbottom," Profesor Dumbledore tersenyum arif dari atas kacamata bulan separo, terus memandangiku dengan sirat mata bersungguh-sungguh.

_Berhentilah membandingkan diri dengan orang lain sebab setiap manusia punya garis rezeki dan kehidupan masing-masing..._

Ayah, Ibu, apa kalian tahu kalau kemarahan yang mengalir seperti lahar panas gunung berapi membuat telinga dan hatiku terkunci? Apa kalian tahu kalau alih-alih tersadar aku malah menantang balik? Menumpahkan semua kepenatan hati dengan serangan balasan yang memalukan?

"Mudah saja Anda bicara enteng seperti itu," aku bernapas berat dan berderik, untuk sesaat lupa bahwa diriku sedang berbicara dengan pemegang otoritas tertinggi di sekolah.

"Dan kenapa kau berpikir begitu, Mr Longbottom?" Profesor Dumbledore dengan cekatan membuka bungkus Permen Tongkat rasa cokelat. Menelan sesuap, pemilik Relikui Kematian Tongkat Elder itu tersenyum lunak saat aku menggeleng menolak, menepis tawaran satu bonbon sedap yang tersisa.

"Anda tidak ada di posisi saya. Anda brilian, sempurna dan terlahir dari garis keturunan terbaik," aku melempar pandang penuh kemarahan ke rumpun rumput liar yang tumbuh tinggi. Di atas mega-mega yang menggelayut berat, sepasang burung penyanyi berkicau riang, seakan-akan tak mau kalah dengan paduan suara serangga yang mengerik bersahut-sahutan di tapal batas rerumputan.

"Sedangkan saya... saya... orangtua saya..." aku tergagap perlahan, tangis frustrasi yang nyaris meluap membuat napasku tercekat seolah-olah sebongkah batu besar menancap di dasar kerongkongan.

"Tidak ada orangtua yang sempurna, tapi setiap orangtua pasti mencintai dengan sempurna..."

"Mak-maksud Anda, Sir?"

"Tidak ada orangtua yang sempurna, Mr Longbottom. Tapi ketahuilah kalau setiap orangtua memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menunjukkan cinta," Profesor Dumbledore menjawab dengan sepotong senyum penuh wibawa kehidupan.

Menyentuh ringan tepi topi runcing bertali sebagai isyarat undur diri, penyihir luar biasa besar dan penting itu bersiul-siul pergi, meninggalkan diriku yang masih menatap dengan mata bundar yang melebar.

_"Tidak ada orangtua yang sempurna, tapi setiap orangtua pasti mencintai dengan sempurna..."_

Ayah, Ibu, tahukah kalian kalau pelan tapi pasti sepenggal kalimat itu berhasil membuatku tersentak bangun dari rantai malu yang membelenggu? Membuatku tersadar kalau kalian juga memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menunjukkan bukti cinta?

Ya, mungkin kalian tidak seperti pasangan Malfoy yang mampu mendongeng dengan tutur kata halus dan lurus. Mungkin kalian bukan suami-istri Weasley yang tak pernah berhenti menghadiahi sang buah hati. Tapi, kalian tetaplah orangtua yang mampu berbicara dalam bahasa rasa.

Orangtua yang punya cara tersendiri untuk memberikan bukti cinta...

Bukankah setiap kali aku selesai berkunjung, kalian selalu menatap dengan mata redup? Bukankah setiap kali aku pamit hendak pulang, kalian selalu menggenggam tanganku lekat-lekat sembari menjejalkan bungkus kosong Permen Karet Tiup Drobble? Pemberian remeh-temeh yang baru aku sadari merupakan isyarat bisu agar aku bersedia datang di lain waktu?

Ayah, Ibu, apa kalian masih ingat waktu pertemuan terakhir kita? Perjumpaan pamungkas di tahun terakhirku bersekolah? Kala itu, aku yang gamang dan bimbang karena Dia-si-Penyihir-Jahat-yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut kian merajalela mendatangi kalian, berharap bisa mendapat sedikit kekuatan yang diperlukan.

Ayah, Ibu, masih ingatkah kalian dengan kisah Laskar Dumbledore yang aku ceritakan saat itu? Armada penyihir remaja bentukan Harry James Potter, si Bocah yang Bertahan Hidup? Legiun sihir tempatku mengasah ilmu magis dan menempa mental pejuang? Mental setia membela kebenaran yang sejak lama kalian agung-agungkan?

Ayah, Ibu, masih ingatkah kalian dengan senyum langka yang kalian perlihatkan? Senyum menguatkan yang terpampang saat aku mengutarakan tekad untuk meniru jejak perjuangan kalian? Meniru pengorbanan kalian yang rela menukar jiwa demi menegakkan cahaya?

Tekad mulia yang pada akhirnya bisa aku tuntaskan di Perang Besar Hogwarts. Pertempuran akbar yang berakhir dengan berkibarnya bendera kemenangan di pihak kebenaran.

Ayah, Ibu, apa kalian tahu betapa menyesalnya diriku karena kalian tak ada untuk mendengar dan merayakan keberhasilanku? Ayah, Ibu, apa kalian tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku karena tak bisa membagi kebahagiaan yang aku rasakan? Kebahagiaan karena aku berhasil mewujudkan cita-cita perjuangan kalian yang terhenti di tengah jalan?

Ayah, Ibu, apa kalian tahu betapa hancurnya diriku sewaktu mendengar kabar kematian kalian? Kematian damai yang datang menghampiri saat aku tengah mati-matian menumpas anarki si penyihir keji yang pernah hidup di bumi?

Ayah, Ibu, apa kalian tahu butuh waktu tak sedikit bagiku untuk berbesar hati melepas kepergian kalian? Orangtua yang belum bisa aku bahagiakan? Orangtua yang sempat aku abaikan? Orangtua yang mengajarkan bahwa di dalam diam, tersimpan cinta dan kasih sayang yang tak lekang ditelan oleh zaman?

Dalam diam, tersimpan cinta dan kasih sayang yang tak lekang ditelan oleh zaman...

Ayah, Ibu, apa kalian tahu bahwa kesadaran itulah yang membuatku mulai menerima kepergian kalian? Kepergian kalian yang mendadak dan tiba-tiba?

Ayah, Ibu, apa kalian tahu bahwa pada akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa meski raga telah tiada, cinta setia kalian masih ada. Masih bertakhta sempurna di dalam sukma.

Meski tubuh kalian tak ada di dunia, cinta sempurna kalian masih tetap ada. Masih tetap ada untuk aku, buah hati kalian satu-satunya...

Ya, bukankah kebenaran itu yang sudah dinyatakan mendiang Profesor Dumbledore padaku bertahun-tahun silam? Kebenaran bahwa pada hakekatnya setiap orangtua memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menunjukkan cinta?

_"Tidak ada orangtua yang sempurna, tapi setiap orangtua pasti mencintai dengan sempurna..."_

**TAMAT**


End file.
